Oichi's struggle
by gaggers
Summary: Oichi's confrontation with Oda.
1. Chapter 1

Wide eyes and bloodstains, wide eyes and bloodstains, wide eyes and bloodstains. Oichi remembers, Oichi hears Aiza, feels Aiza, but sees him as a rotten corpse mangled by the greedy tongues of cannot forgive, will not forgive, Oichi will kill. "But how?!" Oichi yells within the barren cell. Her weak spirit will surely break against the cold ruthless aura emitted by her older brother, Oda. Yet, what is left for her in this world but slavery? Perhaps she was never free to begin with…"OH sister-in-law" Nohime waltz down the dank corridor to Oichi's cell. With a derisive sneer she shoves a plate of moldy cheese and a rock hard piece of bread to her dear sister-in-law. Oichi draws her fingers around the piece of cheese, but then hunches over to the side and vomits from the horrific odor. After staring down at her pool of vomit she turns towards Nohime, standing erect, pristine, and beautiful. In a pathetic plea Oichi clasps her hands and begs to be released. "Only you Nohime have the keys…." She's too weak to finish the rest of her sentence under the nose of Nohime. A mocking laugh shatters her hope. Without demeaning herself to give an explanation Nohime leaves without a reply and gaily shuts the door of Oichi's filthy cell.

A sudden burst occurs overhead, stompings can be heard from all directions, and the neighing of horses overwhelm her through the tiny hole of the ceiling. Now is the time! Oichi glances across her cell: tray, bread, cheese, blanket,pillow,and nothing else. How will she defend herself? Oichi falls into a deeper despair, it's one thing to be the prisoner of your brother, but to be a prisoner to a stranger…Yet no one is as evil as Oda perhaps she could…*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* Haunting gunshots ring through her ears followed by a piercing "BWAHAHA" Oda sounds like he's enjoying himself, a shiver passes. *Clink* *Clink* *Clink* "huh?" Specks of rock from above graze her nose. Following the trail she finds the tip of a pickax poking through the hole. The snickering of a squirrel can be heard close-by. A brawny arm jams through in impatience . "eh?" Oichi is too dumbfounded to move. The man known as Kaede reveals himself to Oichi through the hole. "Hey there miss would you care getting out? This place is about to be blown to smithereens" "W—what?!" Her reticent behavior pushed Kaeda to the very limits of his patience, and so without waiting for her to reply he pulled up from above onto a mound located at a steep angle from the balcony of her malevolent brother. The decline was shallow, however, there stood Nohime waiting patiently with her hand preoccupied with the severed head of an unnamed soldier. "Ohohoh, what is a pretty lady like you playing with such filthy things?" "Hmph" *bang* Just like that bullet hole appeared inches behind Oichi's right shoulder blade onto the rock surface. "Ah" disappointed, Nohime reloads. As she is reloading Kaede grabs Oichi's wrists, and rushes her along the rim of the mound towards the opposite direction of Nohime. *bang**bang* Bullets follow their trail. Before Nohime can reload her third round a raucous yell commands her gaze towards Date Masamune. In a sudden impulse a current of energy sweeps across Ochi's entire body. The next second, an arm of portentous size seizes hold of Nohime's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grahhharr" Nohime clutches onto the phantom hand. A shot rings through the air. The shock wave from the passing bullet disperses the phantom. Standing behind her is Oda, who on hearing Masamune's arrival, rushed over to meet him. Masamune locks his eyes on Oda's back. A sharp clink is heard. Masamune drives his blade into the barrel of Oda's gun.

Nohime, no longer being strangled, picks up her gun. She aims towards Oichi, now shaking with fear. Kaede knocks her out of her paralysis. "I'll have to step in if you don't do something about this." She nods her head, but is unsure on how to fight back. She is too weak, but if she can summon that hand or maybe something even more deadly, Nohime would no longer be a problem. Looking past Nohime for a moment, she saw the back of her brother leaning over Masamune, pushing him back into his line of cavalry. With her brother busy, now would be the perfect time to take action.

Nohime reloads her gun. "That last stint of yours has guaranteed you a one way ticket to hell, dear sister-in-law." *clank* Nohime aims with a steady hand towards Oichi's forehead. Oichi clenches her eyes tight, and rolls up both of her fists in frustration. She thinks to herself, "Is that it for me?", then BANG. Oichi reopens her eyes, expecting to see the gates of hell. Instead, she sees Nohime hunched over her own pool of blood. The bullet had went straight through her own forehead. Oichi raises her hands in astonishment, and asks herself "Just what happened?" Kaede plants a firm hand on her right shoulder, "You summoned a black glob to recoil her attack. It happened just in the nick of time, too."

Oda turns away from Masamune, and sees Nohime. Without batting an eyelash he resumes his battle. This causes Masamune to grow extremely angry which increases his efforts to cut down Oda. However, Oda proves too strong for Masamune. This is proven by him nicking his forearm with his own sword. Masamune falls back. "Damnit" He jumps onto his horse. Oda's face grows slightly warm, "Don't become a coward now!" *bang* *bang* the hind legs of Masamune's horse are shot down. Masamune has no other choice to continue the battle even if it is one he cannot win. Meanwhile, Oichi is stooping over Nohime's body, giving a small prayer. Kaede is next to her, also praying for Nohime.


	3. Chapter 3

After praying for the passage of Nohime's soul, Oichi directs a cool gaze towards Oda. His back is turned to here with his broad shoulders hunched over his abdomenon. He is driving the blade of Masamune's sword down with his left palm as his right hand is directing the barrell of his gun at Masamune's cracked helmet. "To think that you would be a challenge for me..BAHAHAHA" Gritting his teeth in anger, Masamune tries to push back Oda but struggles to do so. "You should've kicked the bucket by now, you geezer" The weight on Masamune's shoulder lightens. He looks up to find whites of Oda's eyes turning purple around the edges and a strange black wisp wrapping around his neck like an anaconda. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" As Kaede stands beside her in a daze, Oichi turns her head away from Oda prevent herself from crying. Masamune's words don't reach her as she can only think about concentrating enough power on killing off her brother. This was a strange moment in which she couldn't figure if she felt joy on her liberation from her brother's tyranny or a bitter sadness for having to end the life of her own brother, as terrible as he may be. The tension between her temples finally ease up as Oda slumps off dead over Masamune's shoulder. "DAMNIT!" Masamune grudgingly pushes Oda's heavy body aside then marches towards Oichi. Kaede places his arm in front of Oichi, preventing Masamune to draw near her. Oichi nonchalantly pushes Kaede's arm aside, "It's fine Kaede" she mutters quietly. Masamune scoffs "Forget it" and marches away from the two. Kaede wraps his arm around Oichi and directs her to a dirt path leading into the thick of the mountains. Together they find safety in the depths of the mountains. With the passing of Oda, the remaining warlords continue their fight for the expansion of their territory.


End file.
